Hera Syndulla/Gallery
Images of Hera Syndulla from Star Wars Rebels. Promotional Images Hera Syndulla.jpg Herastar wars Star Wars Rebels poster.jpg BmFitSPCIAIQ555.jpg Star Wars Rebels 1.jpg Hera's Wanted Poster.jpg|Wanted Poster Hera Wanted Poster.jpg The Rebels of Lothal.jpg The Rebels of Lothal 2.jpg Rebels Hera.jpg Rebels line up.jpg Heras_Phantom_Flight_Final_Cover.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-Poster.jpg Hera piloting the Ghost.jpg Star Wars Rebels season 2 promo.jpg Herastarwarsrebels1.jpg Hera Syndulla 1.png SWR-Season 2 Second Poster.jpg SWR2 Charact HEROES.jpg Rebels Season 1 Poster.jpg Rebels game promo art.png Renders Hera Render.png Hera Render 2.png Concept Art Ghost Crew Concept Art I.png Ghost Crew Concept Art II.png Ghost Crew Concept Art III.png Ghost Crew Concept Art IV.png Hera Concept Art I.png Hera Concept Art II.png Hera Costume Diagram.jpg Herabackview.jpg Hera_ABC-1.jpg Hera_ABC-2.jpg Hera_ABC-4.jpg Hera_Filoni-1.jpg Hera_Filoni-11.jpg Spark of Rebellion Concept 2.jpg hera colour code.jpg Star Wars Rebels Season Two Concept 12.jpg The Protector of the Concord Dawn Concept Art 01.jpeg|Wounded concept The Protector of the Concord Dawn Concept Art 02.jpeg The Protector of the Concord Dawn Concept Art 07.jpeg Season One The Machine in the Ghost Chopper-and-Hera-1.png Star-Wars-Rebels-18.png The-Machine-In-the-Ghost-3.png The-Machine-In-the-Ghost-2.png The-Machine-In-the-Ghost-5.png The-Machine-In-the-Ghost-6.png The-Machine-In-the-Ghost-7.png hera snap.PNG The-Machine-In-the-Ghost-11.png Hera Focused.jpg The-Machine-In-the-Ghost-12.png The-Machine-In-the-Ghost-14.png The-Machine-In-the-Ghost-15.png The-Machine-In-the-Ghost-16.png The-Machine-In-the-Ghost-17.png Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion Star Wars Rebels Screenshot.png Letstakethefightoutoftheempire.png Hera and ezra.png Rebels cap.PNG KananHeraandSabineinthecockpit.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-29.png Star-Wars-Rebels-31.png hera and kanan.PNG Star Wars Rebels Hera.png Droids in Distress Droids in Distress.jpg Rebels Droids 5.jpg Droids in Distress 63.jpg Droids in Distress 65.jpg Hera vs Walker.png Rise of the Old Masters GhostCrewviewingthehologram.jpg Rise of the old Masters Screenshot 19.png Rise of the old Masters Screenshot Hera.png Out of Darkness Ezra-you-should-know-better.png Breaking Ranks 16.png There-isn't-a-pilot-in-the-Imperial-fleet-that-can-outrun-me.png|"There isn't a pilot in the Imperial fleet that can outrun me." Teach-some-high-flying-moves.png You-really-think-you're-ready.png Breaking Ranks 9.png Breaking Ranks 10.png Out of Darkness 3.jpg Hera-and-Sabine,-Alone-in-the-Dark-1.png Hera-and-Sabine,-Alone-in-the-Dark-3.png Hera-and-Sabine,-Alone-in-the-Dark-4.png Hera-and-Sabine,-Alone-in-the-Dark-5.png Hera-and-Sabine,-Alone-in-the-Dark-7.png Hera-and-Sabine,-Alone-in-the-Dark-8.png Hera-and-Sabine-are-not-alone.png Out of Darkness 4.jpg Hera-and-Sabine,-Alone-in-the-Dark-14.png HeraandSabineOOD.jpg Out of Darkness 5.jpg Out of Darkness 2.png Out of Darkness 1.png Path of the Jedi Path of the jedi 14.png Path of the jedi 33.png Path of the jedi 44.png Path of the jedi 46.png Idiot's Array Idiots Array 24.png Idiots Array 8.png Idiots Array 25.png Idiots Array 27.png Idiots Array 28.png|Being traded to Azmorigan Idiots Array 9.png Idiots Array 31.png|"I seem to have lost my appetite." Hera pretending to serve Azmorigan.jpg|Pretending to serve Azmorigan Idiots Array 32.png|Hera escapes Idiots Array 10.png Idiots Array 38.png Idiots Array 43.png Vision of Hope Vision of hope 32.png Vision of hope 33.png Vision of hope 11.jpg Vision of hope 14.jpg Vision of hope 35.png Vision of hope 36.png Vision_of_hope_4.jpg Vision of hope 18.jpg Vision of hope 43.png Vision of hope 27.jpg Vision of hope 19.jpg Vision of hope 20.jpg Vision of hope 46.png Vision of hope 22.jpg Rebel Resolve Rebel resolve 22.png Rebel resolve 31.png Rebel resolve 32.png Rebel resolve 39.png|Furious with Ezra disobeying her orders Rebel resolve 55.png Rebel resolve 57.png Season Two Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal The Siege of Lothal 11.jpeg The Siege of Lothal 03.jpg Rebels Ahsoka 6.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-21.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-17.jpg|"For the good of Lothal we have to leave." The Siege of Lothal 20.jpeg Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-4.jpg The Siege of Lothal 04.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-45.jpg The Siege of Lothal 26.jpeg The Wrath of Darth Vader 06.png The Siege of Lothal 30.jpeg KananAndHera-SoL.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-14.jpg The Siege of Lothal 37.jpeg Rebels Ahsoka 4.png The Lost Commanders The Lost Commanders 13.jpg The Lost Commanders 14.jpg Relics of the Old Republic Captain Rex and the Rebels.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-18.jpg Always Two There Are Always Two There Are 11.jpeg Always Two There Are 34.jpeg Always Two There Are 35.jpeg Brothers of the Broken Horn Brothers of the Broken Horn 03.jpeg Brothers of the Broken Horn 04.jpeg Brothers of the Broken Horn 01.jpg Wings of the Master Wings of the Master 1.jpg Wings of the Master 2.jpg Wings of the Master 14.jpeg Wings of the Master 16.jpeg Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-22.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-23.jpg Wings of the Master 18.jpeg Wings of the Master 3.jpg Wings of the Master 4.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-34.jpg|Hera at the controls of a B-Wing Wings of the Master 22.jpeg Wings of the Master 23.jpeg Wings of the Master 7.jpg Wings of the Master 10.jpg Blood Sisters Blood Sisters 12.jpeg Blood Sisters 13.jpeg Blood Sisters 03.jpg Blood Sisters 35.jpeg Stealth Strike Stealth Strike 14.jpeg Stealth Strike 16.jpeg Stealth Strike 1.jpg Stealth Strike 3.jpg A Princess on Lothal A Princess on Lothal 01.jpeg A Princess of Lothal 02.jpg A Princess on Lothal 20.jpeg The Protector of Concord Dawn The Protector of the Concord Dawn 07.jpeg The Protector of the Concord Dawn 08.jpeg The Protector of the Concord Dawn 13.jpeg The Protector of the Concord Dawn 30.jpeg Legends of the Lasat Star Wars Rebels Season 3.jpg Rebels Season Two - Mid-Season 43.png Legends of the Lasat 06.jpg Legends of the Lasat 05.jpg Legends of the Lasat 04.jpg Legends of the Lasat 08.jpg Rebels Season Two - Mid-Season 26.png Legends of the Lasat 01.jpg Merchandise Rebels hera and sabine.jpg hera figure.png Star Wars Rebels calander 2.jpg Star Wars Rebels calander 1.jpg LEGO Hera Syndulla.jpg|LEGO Hera Syndulla Miscellaneous Heroes - Hera Syndulla.jpg Lego Hera Syndulla.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Star Wars galleries Category:Star Wars Rebels galleries